


When The Gun Goes Off

by writingonthewalls18



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Zydrate (Repo!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonthewalls18/pseuds/writingonthewalls18
Summary: "Haven't you ever had Z before?"





	When The Gun Goes Off

"Haven't you ever had Z before?"

Shilo shook her head as Amber Sweet loomed over her, holding a loaded Zydrate gun. The youngest Largo child had spotted the Repo Man's daughter cutting through the graveyard. Amber had snuck up on her and seized her, slamming Shilo into a crumbling stone angel. She drew the stolen gun from her pocket and leaned over Shilo. The gun was already equipped with a vial of the glowing drug.

"You should try it, then. It takes you there." Amber studied the frail body before her, trying to decide the best place to inject the drug. She'd finally settled on the girl's neck, just above the collarbone. She pressed the gun into Shilo's neck. Shilo gasped as the small needle pierced her flesh. Chocolate brown eyes met moss-green ones.

A smirk played on perfectly plumped lips. She let out a soft chuckle.

"And when the gun goes off, it sparks..."

Amber pulled the trigger.


End file.
